


Galaxies At Work

by MidnightMaddi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I wanted them to fight, M/M, Ouma this is not how you make a lasting impression, but its all good, but like in a healthy way if you know what I mean, someone gets slapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMaddi/pseuds/MidnightMaddi
Summary: Kokichi was unfairly pretty. From his cute button nose, to his deep purple eyes that made him think he could see stars if he looked hard enough. He was the absolute worst, it made Kaito want to punch him… with his mouth… and maybe even hold his hand.





	Galaxies At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Oumota community! Please take this humble offering (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) After reading so many fics dedicated to this ship, it’s become my favorite, I’m glad I got the chance to write for it!
> 
> This is spicier than what I’m used to, but I hope people enjoy reading it anyways lol

Kaito spreads his arms out, blocking the only exit. He’s finally manages to corner Kokichi, after chasing the little brat around school the whole day. They’re both breathing hard, spent from the chase. Having nowhere else to go, Kokichi holds his hands up in a surrender. But even when he’s being cornered like an animal, he still manages to look cheeky.

They both stare each other down, not making a move until Kaito steps forward. They maintain eye contact, but the second Kokichi’s eyes shift to the side, Kaito takes action. 

Not wanting the smaller boy to escape, Kaito shoves him up against the wall behind him, effectively ceasing any chances at escape.

He feels satisfaction in hearing Kokichi’s breath hitch, but when he looks down, it's him who’s left breathless. The boy in front of him is still panting, cheeks stained a soft pink from earlier. It makes him look cuter than usual, and it doesn’t help that he keeps staring up at him with those big doll like eyes of his.

Those same eyes that Kaito remembers admiring because of how much they remind him of space. He can’t help but want to look closer, maybe he’ll be able to see stars in them too. It really was unfair how pretty the boy is.

He must have been staring for longer than necessary, because now Kokichi was smirking at him with a glint in his eye. The look of trouble.

The boy yawned, twisting a piece of hair around his finger. "Geez Momota-chan, you gonna beat me up or what? I'm getting pretty bored just staring at your dumb face."

Kaito sputters, remembering the reason he was here in the first place. "Shut up you asshole, you’re lucky I'm not after all the shit you just pulled." He leans forward, gripping the other’s scarf.

"Waaahhh, so scary! What are you gonna do to my poor frail body?" he whimpers. Gripping the hand holding him down.

Kaito’s eyes dart to their connected hands, face reddening as he grumbles. "You are so insufferable..." 

"Oooo big words! Good job Momota-chan!" Kokichi coos at him, reaching up to pat his cheek in a condescending manner.

His teeth clench in anger, but before he can give him a piece of his mind, Kokichi leans forward on his tippy toes and whispers into his ear, causing goosebumps to spread up his neck. 

“But, if you can’t think of anything, I have a few ideas in mind.” Before moving back, he makes sure to blow at his ear, causing the taller of the two to let out a squeak of surprise.

Kokichi giggles at his reaction, taking pleasure in his face flushing an even darker red, and having it reach the tip of his ears. He makes a show of dancing his hand up his arm, only stopping at his bicep to give it a firm squeeze before making its way up his neck, playing with some stray hairs. Kaito shivers at the contact, eyes never leaving those deep purple pools he had for eyes, as heat crawls up his back and spreads throughout his entire body.

He watches as the smile on Kokichi’s face turns smug, no doubt finding entertainment out of having him wrapped around his finger. It pisses him off. 

Wanting nothing more than to push Ouma off his high horse, he does the only thing he can think of to leave the little leader speechless. Before he can regret anything, Kaito yanks the boy forward and crashes their lips together. Eyes left open to watch the other’s reaction.

Kokichi stiffens in his grip, eyes blown wide before narrowing. Gripping the Kaito’s shirt, Kokichi pushes up even closer and receipates the kiss, even going as far to swipe his tongue against him. Kaito gasps, creating an opening that the other takes advantage of and shoves his tongue inside. They fight for dominance, both never letting up until they have to pull back up for air.

Saliva drips down their faces as they gasp for air, both a little dazed at the turn of events. Kokichi plays with Kaito’s goatee, as they gazing into each others eyes, locking themselves in a fierce staring contest.

At some point during their makeout, Kokichi managed to wrap his legs around Kaito’s torso, leaving the astronaut to hold him up.

Ouma giggles and tugs at his nose in a playful manner. “How long were you planning on jumping my bones, Momota-chan? I didn’t know you were such a horndog!”

Kaito slaps his hand away, before grinning back. “I could say the same for you. You seem pretty comfortable at the moment.” He gestures to their position, giving his thighs a quick squeeze. 

Kokichi slides off of him with a pout, a shade of pink making its way onto his face. He can’t help but think it’s a nice color on him.

Stepping back, Kokichi beacons him to lean down. He does so, only to be surprised by a slap across his face. But before he can even process the sting that comes with it, he’s suddenly pulled into another deep kiss that leaves him dizzy and confused. 

Ouma pulls back from the kiss with an obnoxious ‘Muah’ and pushes the taller boy to the floor, leaving a red faced Kaito disheveled and mouth gaping open at what just transpired. Kokichi giggles, and runs towards the exit. Pausing at the door, he turns back and blows him a kiss.

“Welp, it was fun playing with you, but I got other things to do! Come find me if you want to play again sometime.” After sending him a suggestive wink, he’s out the door, his laughter echoing off the walls as he leaves.

Kaito stares after the boy completely red faced. Groaning, he hides his face in his hands, hissing when he makes contact with his stinging cheek. That little bastard just had to have the last word. Kaito stands up with a grin. Guess there's always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short, but if I ever get anymore Ideas, I might turn this into a fic collection.
> 
> Please let me hear your thoughts, I love talking to people! <3


End file.
